Drabbles que não devem ser nomeados
by Infelix
Summary: Drabbles para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado do 6V.
1. Princesa

**N/A:** Fics para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado do 6V.

**PALAVRA:** Valsa  
**SHIP:** RonHermione  
**CAPA:** http : // i47 . tinypic . com / 2yphiio . jpg [**informação inútil:** a foto da capa sou eu e meu pai dançando valsa na minha festa de 15 anos :) ]

.

.

.

**~Princesa~**

Ronald Weasley não dançou na noite do Baile de Inverno, mesmo com os pedidos quase desesperados de Padma, que estava quase puxando o garoto à força para o meio da pista de dança. Ele apenas respondia que não estava com vontade de dançar.

Era verdade... A vontade do ruivo de dançar era nula... _Principalmente depois de ver Hermione valsando com Viktor Krum._

Hermione Granger sempre fora sua amiga... A menina que vivia com o nariz enfiado em um livro e sempre o ajudava quando era preciso.

Na noite do Baile de Inverno, sua amiga se transformara em uma daquelas princesas sobre as quais a contava histórias para fazer Ginny dormir.

Uma princesa bonita, acompanhada de seu Príncipe Encantado búlgaro e valsando com tal leveza que parecia estar flutuando.

E ele, Ronald Weasley, era apenas o bobo da corte assistindo a valsa.

**~fim~**


	2. Amizade

**PALAVRA:** Amizade.  
**SHIP:** SiriusRemus  
**CAPA:** http : // pics . livejournal . com / aribh / pic / 000065pd [ficou com o meu nick do Nyah! porque estou morrendo de preguiça de arrumar D:]

.

.

.

**.Amizade.**

Eles sempre foram amigos, **apenas ****amigos.**

Ambos queriam algo a mais, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de colocar a amizade em risco.

Quando um deles deu o primeiro passo, ficou o tempo todo pensando no que ele poderia estar jogando fora com a atitude que estava tomando... Mas, infelizmente, ele não sabia que o outro também queria a mesma coisa que ele.

_"Remus?"_

_"O que foi, Sirius?" _

_"Eu..." _

_"Você está bem? Está vermelho", _depois de anos de companheirismo, eles já conseguiam entender o que se passava pela cabeça um do outro apenas prestando atenção nas aparências ou nos gestos.

_"Não é nada"  
_  
_"Pode falar", _aquele sorriso tão conhecido, _"Eu sou seu **amigo**"_

_"Esse é o problema" _

**~fim~**

**.**

_._

_._

**N/A:** E ai?


	3. Máscara

**PALAVRA:** Máscara.  
**SHIP:** TomGinny  
**CAPA: **http : // i47 . tinypic . com / 2rz41tk . jpg

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Máscara.**

Quando ainda era pequeno, Tom Riddle aprendera a fingir muito bem. Para o garoto, fingir um sentimento ou qualquer coisa era como colocar uma máscara... E a sua máscara era perfeita.

Ginny Weasley não percebeu isso, do mesmo jeito que tantas outras pessoas se deixaram enganar pela expressão gentil e as doces palavras vindas do rapaz. Para ela, Tom era um amigo perfeito... Sempre a ouvia e lhe dava bons conselhos.

Foi apenas quando a menina acordou em um lugar estranho, úmido e frio, sentindo-se cansada, que ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com o seu amigo...

O rapaz parado à sua frente não parecia gentil... Ele parecia **cruel**.

_"Boa noite, Ginevra", _a voz fria não parecia pertencer ao mesmo garoto que ela havia conhecido pelo diário, _"É um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente."_

_"T-Tom? O que houve?"_

Ele não respondeu, apenas jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada fria e cruel.

Ginny Weasley sentiu alguma coisa dentro de si mesma quebrar... Ao mesmo tempo que a máscara de Tom Riddle caía e revelava Lord Voldemort.

**~fim~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **Minha primeira T/G! Depois de escrever um monte de TomHermione, escrever TomGinny é estranho D: [acho que é porque eu não sou muito fã da Ginny... na real, eu gosto dela como ela ta na fic: segundo ano, fofa, perdida, AINDA NÃO MARY SUE D:]

**Digam o que acharam :}**

**;*****


	4. Chocolate

**N/A:** Fics para o Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado do 6V.

**PALAVRA:** Chocolate.  
**SHIP:** SiriusRemus  
**CAPA:** http : // i45 . tinypic . com / sb7r77 . jpg

.

.

.

**.Chocolate.  
**  
Remus adorava chocolate.

Sirius também gostava de chocolate... E também adorava ver Remus comendo chocolate.

O jovem Lupin parecia esquecer do mundo quando colocava um pedacinho do doce na boca, e Sirius adorava ver a expressão de devaneio que aparecia no rosto do amigo quando isso acontecia.

_"Quer um pouco?"_

Black encarou o pedaço de doce e olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém perto deles.

_"Pode ser"_

Sirius não mordeu o chocolate, apenas se inclinou e beijou os lábios do outro rapaz.

_"S-Sirius...?"_

Ele não respondeu, apenas beijou-o novamente.

Porque, para Sirius Black, existia uma coisa melhor do que chocolate...

**A boca de Remus Lupin... Com gosto de chocolate.**

**~fim~**


	5. Desenhado em aquarela

**PALAVRA:** Aquarela.  
**SHIP:** HarryDraco.  
**CAPA:** http : // i48 . tinypic . com / 29dvcx4 . jpg  
**TÍTULO:** Desenhado em aquarela

.

.

.

**.Desenhado em aquarela.**

Lily Potter sempre fora uma menininha muito esperta, observadora e criativa.

Quando ela fez seis anos, sua mãe lhe dera um estojo de pincéis e tintas aquarelas... Esse fora o seu presente favorito naquele aniversário.

Lily nunca largava aqueles pincéis . Andava par lá e para cá, carregando papeis, pincéis e tintas, e desenhando tudo o que via em volta... O gato que eles tinham em casa, James fazendo alguma travessura, Albus lendo um livro, sua mãe fazendo o jantar, ou...

_  
"Papai! Eu fiz pra você!"_

_"Mesmo? Deixe-me ver, Lily",_ o sorriso de Harry foi se apagando aos poucos enquanto ele olhava para o papel, _"O que é isso, querida?"_

_"Você... E o homem loiro que vem te visitar quando a mamãe, Albus e James não estão por perto",_ a garotinha sorriu abertamente.

_  
"Lily, querida... Você mostrou isso para alguém?",_ a menina não entendeu o porque da voz de seu pai estar tão preocupada.

_"Não, não... Eu acabei de fazer, queria que você visse primeiro. Você gostou?"_

_"Eu... Eu adorei, querida... Mas você precisa me prometer uma coisa"_

_  
"O que, papai?"_

_"Você não deve falar com ninguém sobre isso, entendido?"_

_"Sim, papai",_ a ruivinha subiu no colo do pai e apontou para o homem loiro do desenho, _"Você gosta muito dele, não é?"_

_"Sim, papai gosta muito dele"_

_"Você gosta mais dele ou de mim?"_

_"De você, é claro!",_ o bruxo riu, _"Me diga, Lily, quando você o viu aqui?"_

_  
__"Quando a mamãe levou Albus e James para assistir o jogo do Harpies e nós ficamos porque você tinha que trabalhar"_

_"Certo... Falando em Quadribol, que tal você fazer um desenho da mamãe voando? Você sabe como ela adora voar!",_ o homem colocou a filha no chão.

A menina riu e saiu correndo para onde suas tintas e pincéis estavam.

Harry sorriu ao ver a filha tão animada e olhou mais uma vez para o papel. O desenho infantil feito em aquarela de dois homens de mãos dadas fez o bruxo dar um risinho baixo... Ele tinha que mostrar aquilo para Draco e ver a reação do outro.

**.fim.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** E aí? O que acharam? Minha primeira Draco/Harry 8D  
Harpies = Holyhead Harpies, time de Quadribol no qual a Ginny jogou como apanhadora.

;***


	6. Mentiras

**Palavra:** Mentira  
**Ship:** Draco/Ginny.  
**Título:** Mentiras.  
**Capa:** http : // i48 . tinypic . com / 2k0x75 . jpg

.

.

.

**.Mentiras.**

_  
"Quer parar de me encarar? Eu posso te dar uma foto, caso você queira... Mas pare de me encarar"_

**"Cale a boca, Weasley"**

Ele adorava olhar para ela. Observar seus cabelos flamejantes, seus grandes olhos castanhos e as sardas que tomavam conta do seu rosto... E a garota sabia que ele adorava isso.

_"Não encoste em mim, Weasley"_

**"Como se eu quisesse, Malfoy" **

Quando não havia ninguém por perto, os dois se tocavam das maneiras mais íntimas possíveis e de um jeito quase que desesperado.

_"Vocês poderiam ir para outro lugar e poupar os outros alunos de verem todos esses beijos no meio do corredor, não é mesmo?"_

"Ohh, pobre Draco Malfoy, está incomodado com isso? Por quê? Parkinson não lhe deu beijinhos suficientes? Será que você quer um beijo, Malfoy?"

_**  
"Nem nos seus sonhos, Weasley" **_

O que o jovem Malfoy mais amava na menina Weasley eram os lábios. Aqueles lábios macios que, vez por outra, traçavam uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço ou beijavam a sua boca até que ele ficasse quase sem ar.

Mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras.

Era assim que o relacionamento deles se protegia...

_  
Com mentiras._

_****_

.fim.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**N/A:** Primeira D/G ;D_


	7. Bicho papão

**Palavra:** Bicho-papão.  
**Ship:** Tom/Ginny  
**Título:** Bicho-papão.  
**Capa:** http : // i45 . tinypic . com / 2rpfyhg . jpg

.

.

.

**.Bicho-papão.**

O bicho-papão que a Sra. Weasley encontrou não era o único existente na casa dos Black, mas apenas duas pessoas sabiam disso.

Ginny Weasley também havia se encontrado com uma dessas criaturas enquanto estava hospedada na antiga casa. Isso acontecera quando ela fora limpar uma sala e acabou abrindo um baú empoeirado, esperando achar um monte de velharias... Mas, realmente, não esperava encontrar o que encontrou,

_  
"Olá, Ginevra..."_

A imagem do rapaz bonito parado à sua frente era o suficiente para que a garota sentisse um mal estar terrível. Ela não queria ficar ali, queria fugir... Ir para longe dele, bem longe!

_"RIDIKKULUS!"_

Nada.

_"Você acha que pode acabar comigo com esse feitiçozinho?", _uma risada cruel invadiu a sala.

_"Você não é real! Não é real..."_

_"Sou tão real quanto você, Ginevra", _ele estava perto o bastante para poder tocá-la... Perto o bastante para fazer Ginny entrar em pânico.

_"Não, não"_

_"Por que você está com medo, querida?",_ o rapaz olhou-a com uma expressão confusa no rosto, _"Eu não sou seu amigo? Seu** melhor **amigo?"_

_"Não! Pare com isso, por favor, Tom, pare!"_

Fechou os olhos. Ela não conseguia olhar para o garoto por mais tempo... Não conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos penetrantes e aquele sorriso maldoso.

_"Ginevra, como você pode ignorar o seu amigo?"_

_"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra"_

_"RIDIKKULUS!"_

Silêncio.

_"Ginny? Você está bem?"_

Abriu os olhos e viu Lupin parado ao seu lado.

_"S-Sim... Está tudo bem, Remus"_

O bruxo deu um sorriso triste antes de sair do cômodo. Ginny sabia que o que havia ocorrido ali não iria se espalhar... Ela confiava em Lupin.

_"Não foi nada, Ginny",_ ela sussurrou para si mesma.

_"É, não foi nada, Ginevra",_ ela jurou que pôde ouvir a voz fria de Tom Riddle sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

.

.

.

**.fim.**

**N/A:** E aí? :D


	8. Olhares

**Palavra:** Olhar  
**Ship:** James/Lily  
**Título:** Olhares  
**Capa:** http : // i45 . tinypic . com / 102mnpy . jpg

.

.

.

**.Olhares.**

Lily fingia que não prestava atenção... Apenas fingia.

A ruiva lançava olhares furtivos na direção de Potter, sempre esperando ver os pequenos gestos que a faziam querer suspirar feito uma menininha boba e apaixonada...

_A mão arrepiando os cabelos._

O sorriso maroto enquanto conversava com os amigos.

O dedo ajeitando os óculos que escorregavam pelo nariz.

James nunca percebera isso... _Graças a Merlin!_

***

Não fora uma ou duas vezes que James Potter pegara a ruiva olhando para ele com aquele olhar sonhador... Foram várias!

No café da manhã, no almoço, na janta, nas aulas, no salão comunal, nos corredores, na biblioteca... Em todos os lugares. Se James estava por perto, os olhos verdes da menina sempre pareciam se fixar nele.

Ele percebera que ela sorria cada vez que o via fazendo coisinhas simples, foi por isso que ele começou a fazer essas coisas ainda mais vezes do que o normal.

_"Pontas, será que você pode parar de sorrir feito um idiota? Eu estou falando sobre o trabalho de Poções e você só fica rindo!"_

_"Deixa de ser chato, Aluado"_

É claro... Remus não vira como os olhos de Lily estavam presos no sorriso de James.

**.fim.**


End file.
